Melanie
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: A prologue sort of thing of a fan fic I might be posting up soon. I hope you guys like it. Written as an assignment in English class today.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so, I decided that since I have Word Pad, I might as well use it. I STILL HATE IT! ...but I'm willing to put that aside for my readers, although I'm in a different group than normal, (I'm used to the Xiaolin Showdown category) but it doesn't mean that I'm afraid to go to other places! ...I'm probably making no sense at all so pardon my rambling... X3**

**RIGHT!! This was actually an assignment I had to do for my English class. The assignment:**

**Write a story using 10 of the vocab. words.**

**So when looking the words over, this little tidbit popped into my head! This is also somewhat a prologue to a fanfic I MIGHT post up here, it's a maybe, and I don't have all the kinks worked out of it yet...**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! ...except Melanie, other than that NOTHING!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Oh FYI (since u might get mixed up) Melanie is 10, OK? She's a child, so don't get the wrong idea...**

* * *

I sit on the roof of the somewhat burning building, watching ashes and debris rise up higher into the dark skies. Why am I up on rooftop, you ask? I'm waiting for the brigand I'm staying with to come up. Right now he's probably fighting with the bat, not that I care.

Normally, I'm inside the building, whichever one it may be, watching my "boss's" cumbersome henchmen making fools of themselves (no pun intended), while the hostages, if there are any, watch in fear, not knowing when the mad man will come back. Tonight, however, was a different story. Tonight we had to be circumspectious, quiet, and make sure nothing goes wrong.

_"Tonight's riot will be a, __**delicate**__, procedure."_ His words stuck in my mind, so I went outside to the rooftop (where I am now) waiting, knowing something was _bound_ to go wrong. I was right. Hence the fire.

Just thinking about my spasmodic boss's anger scares me, though I don't show it. If he blames me for any of this though, he is a dead clown. I'm not telling you how. My boss is an unbridled, psychopathic killer, who believes nothing but a big joke. Because he thinks this, he goes about doing whatever he pleases, whether it's blowing up a building, making bomb threats, or just hurting Harley for his amusement.

The only other reason why he's doing this is so he can be close to the bat. He refuses to relinquish anything he has with the bat, (I don't know what he means by that; probably has a crush on him or something, who knows with him) until he gets the message. (once again, no idea what he means by that.)

Suddenly, the roof door is blown off it's hinges, and there's Joker, running out of the stairway. I don't think he saw me yet. (he doesn't know I'm up here) He stops when he's close by me, and turns to face the stairway again, where The Batman is standing, clearly pissed off. I know when a fight's gonna happen, being in an orphanage for 2 years has its bright sides, and move behind a stack of crates undetected. I cover my ears, and keeps my knees by my chest and face, hoping I don't get hit with a blast.

I can hear them talking, but can't make out what they're saying, but I can tell just by the way Joker's laughing that this was going to be awhile. Soon everything's a target, and crates I were behind are now damaged pieces of wood. I'm now behind a metal thing that hasn't been touched yet. It's too quiet for my liking, so I peak around the metal peice, and see that the two are gone. Had they left? No, can't be that. I grip the metal pipe I salvaged from the wreckage tighter, but I don't get a chance to use it.

"Hand yourself over Joker, or the girl falls." I'm over the edge of the suddenly extremely high building, only staying in the air with Batman holding my shirt collar. Right at this moment, the only thing that's running through my mind is this: I'M GONNA DIE!

"H-Hey, I have nothing to do with this! I mean, I was up here this whole time. PLEASE LET ME DOWN! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" I don't care if I'm begging, I'm hanging over a high building that's still burning, and I'm scared shit. Now my fate is in the hands of The Joker. Well, this is a WONDERFUL dilemma I've gotten myself into now isn't it. I'm DOOMED.

"I'll go, just put Melanie down, she has nothing to do with any of this. Please?"

Say What? Confused by his words, I try to look over at Joker, barely catching a glimpse of the clown, and what I had seen shocked me. He had concern etched on his face, with his hands up in the air. So when I am put down, I just stand there, completely lost in confusion. Apparently I was so lost that I didn't realize that Joker had picked me up, ran to the other side of the building and jumped OFF, and landed in the stolen helicopter one of the henchmen was commandeering until I heard his laughter fill the night air.

Of Course I had around a million of questions in my head, all about what the hell that was about back there, but I know that if I even TRY to ask him, I won't get an answer, ...well, at least not a straight forward answer, but I'll figure it out eventually. For now though, I just cling onto his arm, because after all that's happened tonight? I just want to go home.

* * *

**TADA! Here's my wonderful piece! All written in school today. I hope I Joker and Batman in character, at least a BIT. (I suck at this, plus this is my first Batman Fanfiction.)**

**Here are the 10 Vocab words I used.**

**Debris: Pieces of Wreckage**

**Brigand: A thief  
**

**Cumbersome: Clumsy**

**Circumspectious: Careful; Cautious**

**Spasmodic: Violent, brief**

**Unbridled: Lacking restrains**

**Relinquish: Let go, give up**

**Salvage: To save from fire or shipwreck**

**Dilemma: A problem**

**Commandeer: To retrieve for navy uses**

**Ah, well, there's the list, and that was all! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! So please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so basically, since I know no one is really reviewing this anyway, (except that one or two reviews I got, THANKS! Hope I didn't lose you though!) I'm just going to post this up. Once again, this was an assignment I did, only this time, it was for Creative Writing instead of English. XD To objective was to create a diary entry using something our teacher brought from her house, and revolve it around that. So basically, it's like, ah, a continuation of the last piece. So yea...**

**ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

May 13, 2008

Time:16:28

Ah, school is such a pain! I mean the kids are spreading so many rumors, and some of them are so _ridiculous_ it's not even FUNNY. I would know, I live with the man who is the _definition_ of funny. Anyway, I'm sitting at the table watching Harley make pancakes (it's breakfast for dinner night) when all of a sudden, my homework is pushed into my lap, and a map of Wayne Industries building is spread out on the table. Well, actually its the top floor of the building, but either way. What the heck is Joker planning this time? Ah, I'll tell you later, if I don't pay attention, then I don't get dessert tonight.

Time:21:47

Argh, sooo tired, why'd the stupid thing have to go and do that, huh? Urgh, I'll write later...

May 15, 2008

Time: 13:08

Ok so basically I've been out for two days, that's not good. I don't really remember what happened, except waking up in this hospital bed last night, speaking of which, guess who came for a surprise visit? Batman, yes journal, Batman, and he told me the entire story. During the stakeout at Wayne Industries, Joker had Harley and some thugs stay in the get-away car, while he took me up to the top floor. I was supposed to find something small and shiny, then crawl under a hole under the main computer, and stick it in there. So as I was searching, I found a little froggy magnet that was shiny and small enough to fit. I actually liked the thing, so took it with me. Then as I was ready to crawl into the hole of the computer, I saw another shiny thing, grabbed _that_ and went under. I tried the second object first, which sadly was too big to fit in the space. So, as much as I didn't want to, I put the little froggy magnet in. As I crawled out of the hole, I remember a sonic like boom, then everything was fuzzy.

Apparently, I hadn't made it out of the machine in time, and the thing exploded on me. I was crushed under a pile of bricks and machinery. Joker, once again confusing me to no end, ran over and tried to dig me out. He and the Bat kept digging till they found me. I was sent to the hospital, and after much begging, Joker was blindfolded so Batman could get to his little "cave" to keep him until I recovered. (of course, if you are wondering journal, Batman has him locked up, so he can't cause havoc.) I actually smacked myself at least four times until I realized this had REALLY happened and I wasn't in a coma. I am so confused right now it's not even funny. As a parting gift, Batman tossed me a card, and was gone. It was defiantly written, nay _scribbled_, by Joker. It said get well soon on it, which was ironic. Then I opened the card and guess what was inside?

THE FROG! The little froggy that got me wound up here in the first place! I love it anyway! I placed it next to my bed this morning, and some bimbo nurse saw it and ran out screaming, thinking it was a poisonous frog. Something tells me this hospital stay will be a little less bleak. :)

-Melanie and Dominick (froggy)

* * *

**This is the last part of "Melanie" and if you guys liked this, then you guys might want to go look at "One Rebellious Child" considering THAT'S the ongoing full fledged story. **

**Oh and a little side comment for miss "Gwen Stacy":**

**I am _not_ a newbie to this ok? I know what the characters are like, and I know how they act. The only reason I had Batman "barter" Melanie'slife, was because I had to finish it in 30 minutes, and since I only had 5 minutes left (since we had to finish other assignments) I had no choice. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I have been in a bad mood recently, and I don't take flames very well. **

**Unless you have _constructive_ critism or actually comments, my dear readers, please keep the flames to YOURSELF. Thank you.**

**Now that my rant it over, please,**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08  
**


End file.
